Separated at Birth
by purplenutellaaaa
Summary: The Kennish/Vasquez/Sorrento family are going on a vacation to Miami. But what happens when another one of Regina's secrets gets revealed? What is that secret? You have to read to find out!
1. Family Vacation

**I'm quite excited about this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Switched at Birth or Austin & Ally**

**Keys:**

Talking

_**Signing and talking**_

**Signing**

_thinking_

**Let me set the scene...**

**For Switched at Birth, it's before the last season. So, Ty hasn't returned, and Bay didn't work at Maui. Oh! And Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, and Bay are all the same age. Let's say 17. **

**Now! Let's begin!**

* * *

Bay's POV

I heard my dad yell from downstairs. I walked out of my room. "WHAT?!" I yelled back.

"FAMILY MEETING!"

_Oh great. Another stupid family meeting. What is it this time? My parents having some more issues with Angelo?_ I thought as I walked down the stairs.

I got to the living room only to find that I was last one to be there. Toby, Nikki, Daphne, Regina, even Angelo were already there. I sat down on the only available seat left._** "So, what's this about?"**_ I asked as I signed.

_**"Your father was able to take some time off for a vacation!"**_ Said/Signed mom.

_**"Vacation? To where?"**_Asked Daphne.

_**"We're going to Miami!"**_ Dad said.

_**"We're?"**_ Asked Toby.

_**"Yes, all of us."**_ Answered dad.

_All of us?_ I thought. _Man, this is gonna be some vacation._

"When are we leaving?" Asked Regina.

_**"Tomorrow."**_

_**"So, we all better start packing!"**_ My mom commented.

Everyone rushed to their rooms while I just sat there.

"Bay? What are you doing? Go pack."

"Mom, are we really going on vacation?" I asked.

"Yes."

I sighed as I walked back up to my room.

* * *

The next morning was such a blur. All I remember is eating breakfast and waiting forever to get on the plane. But, once we were finally on the plane, things started to calm down. I wanted to sit next to Toby, but obviously, his fiance would want to sit with him. Regina sat next to Angelo, mom and dad sat with each other, so I had to sit with Daphne. Not that that was a bad thing, but… I don't know.

_**"So, why do you think they wanted to do this?"**_ Asked Daphne.

_Oh, thank goodness. You thought about this, too. __**"Uh, I don't know. I thought J & K wanted nothing to do with R & A."**_

_**"I know. That's why this is so weird."**_

_**"Yeah."**_

Hours passed by and we finally landed in Miami. We rushed out of the airport and the sun blinded me. _**"Gah! I didn't know it was this hot!"**_I pulled out my sunscreen.

_**"Bay, do you really need that now?"**_ Asked Daphne.

_**"I burn easily."**_

Daphne laughed.

We got to the hotel and unpacked.

_**"Hey, you girls want to go down to the beach with us?" **_Toby asked.

_**"Sure!"**_ Daphne said as she looked at me.

_**"Uh, you three go on. I'm gonna explore a little."**_

_**"Ok."**_ Toby, Nikki, and Daphne left.

I sighed as I put sunscreen on my face. "Let's go." I said to my reflection.

I walked around until I came across Miami Mall. It looked pretty cool, so I checked it out.

"I'll have a cupcake, please."

The lady handed me this tiny, one bite cupcake.

"Huh. Now I know why this place is called Mini's." I stuffed the cupcake in my mouth and walked on.

I then came across this store called Sonic Boom. It's a music store. Although I have no musical talent whatsoever, I went in.

"Ah, nartz! Do you know how hard it was to get snow in Miami?!" I heard as a little boy walked out of the store.

"Hi, welcome to Sonic Boom." Greeted a girl with Chestnut hair and Amber highlights. She was really pretty. She looked like someone I knew. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Oh, no. I actually have no musical talent. This place just caught my eye."

"Oh, well let me know if I can do anything for y-"

"ALLY! HELP!" Yelled this weird looking Ginger.

"Dez, what is it?"

"TRISH IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"GET BACK HERE DEZ!" I heard off in the distance.

"EEP!" The Ginger hid behind the girl.

"DEZ?!" This angry, curly haired girl yelled.

She looked at me. I didn't really know what to do. So I pointed to him. I'm sure that probably wasn't the best thing to do. But, this was such a funny scene. I had to see what she did to him.

She grabbed the Ginger by his collar. "Dez!" She was just about to punch him when the other girl butted in.

"Alright, calm down. Dez, what did you do?"

"Uh…"

"Dez! How could you?!" Yelled this blonde headed boy.

"Austin, what did he do?"

"Austin was recording a song and in comes Mr. Ruin Everything and-"

"Ruins everything?" The girl finished her sentence.

"I'm sorry, guys! I can't help it!" The Ginger then looks at me. "He he, hi"

"I have a boyfriend." I quickly said. Did I have a boyfriend? No. Emmett cheated on me, and I haven't seen or heard from Ty in over a year.

The blonde then looks at me. "You look really familiar."

The angry girl turns me around. "Yeah, you do."

"Guys, c'mon. It's so obvious." Said the Ginger.

"What's obvious?" Asked the girl.

"That she looks like you."

_What?_

We both looked at each other at the same time. "Oh my gosh."

* * *

**Soooo? How was it? Next update comes when I have 7 reviews! Love you! :)**


	2. Our Lives

**Thank you for reviewing the first chapter! This one, in my opinion, is kinda lame. But. OH WHALE.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Switched or A&A**

* * *

Ally's POV

We circled each other.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"17. You?"

"17. When were you born?"

"December 5, 1996."

"Me too."

We gasped as we stepped back.

"Okay, there's only one way to settle this… Where were you born?" Asked Trish

We said it at the same time. "Kansas City Hospital." Then we gasped again.

"Okay, I'm officially creeped out." Said Austin.

"Well, since we're practically twins, we should get to know each other. I'm Bay." She stuck her hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Ally. These are my best friends, Trish, Dez, and Austin."

She greeted each one. "So, what do you do?"

"Well, I help my dad run this store." I gestured around.

"Ally, c'mon. You basically run the entire store. Your dad rarely helps." Austin commented.

I laughed. "And Austin and I-" I paused, trying to find a good description of what we do.

"She writes unbelievably, amazing songs so I can sing them, Trish manages us, and Dez makes the music videos."

"Oh, so _you're_ Austin Moon?" Asked Bay.

"You bet." He smiled as he flipped his collar.

"I've heard about you, I just never bothered to find out who you were." She laughed.

"So what do you do?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just school. But I do paint."

"That's cool!" I smiled.

"I guess." She smiled back. "Any siblings?"

"No, just me." We started walking away, leaving my friends in Sonic Boom.

"Ugh. You're lucky."

"Why? Being an only child isn't everything."

"Well," She sighed. "I have a complicated family."

I raised my eyebrows.

She took a deep breath. "So, I lived with these people who I thought were my family for 16 years. A mom, dad, and brother. I always felt a little out of place, like, I didn't really belong. So, last year, in science class, they took my blood. I then found out that my blood type was different than my family's."

"Wow."

"I always knew I didn't belong in that family. Later we find out that I was switched with another baby at birth. So, that meant that some other girl had spent 16 years with a family who was not her own."

My mouth dropped. I never knew that could actually happen.

"My parents, obviously, wanted to meet their biological daughter. We tracked them down, then this lead to that, then we asked them to live in our guest home."

"That is complicated…"

"Yeah. And Daphne, my parent's daughter, became-" Bay had stopped her sentence. I didn't know why, until I realized that we had walked into a hotel. Her hotel, maybe?**_ "Oh, hey Daphne."_**

_Why did she just use sign language?_ I thought to myself.

_**"Hey, Bay. Who's this?"**_Daphne replied.

_**"This is Ally. Ally, this is Daphne. She's deaf."**_

I had never encountered a deaf person before. I knew a little ASL, but not enough to make a sentence. So I did what any other person in my situation would do. I talked louder than usual, enunciating my words more. "Hii. Niice too meeet yoou."

"Uh, uh." Bay tapped my shoulder. "She's deaf. No matter how loud you talk, she can't hear you."

_**"Plus, I can read lips."**_ Daphne butted in.

"Oh, that's cool!" I said, making sure she could see me.

I heard Bay say something, but I didn't make it out. I then heard a loud gasp from the doorway.

* * *

**Hmmmm. Who gasped? Why did they do it? Care to make any theories? **

**I will need 5 reviews to update. Thank you! :)**


	3. Regina?

**Well, this was a fun chapter to write. I should know. I just finished writing it. :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched or A&A**

**Let me remind you of the keys:**

**-**Talking

**-Signing**

**-****_Signing while Talking_**

**-**_Thinking_

* * *

Bay's POV

_**"Regina? What's wrong?"**_

Regina had a blank stare, then shook out of it. "Huh? Oh, nothing."

**_"No, mom. Something's up. You never gasp like that."_**Daphne commented.

"I gasped?" She asked.

Daphne and I both nodded.

"Oh, well. I… uh… Must've been sleepwalking! I do that a lot."

_**"No you don't."**_ Daphne commented again.

I heard Ally snickering a little.

"I've been doing it lately. You know you've been staying at the Kennish's. It just started a couple of weeks ago."

_**"Ooo kkk."**_ I basically questioned.**_ "So, Regina, this is Ally. Ally, this is my biological mother."_**

"Nice to meet you!" Ally smiled and stuck out her hand.

Regina gulped as she slowly took Ally's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, too." She looked around the room. "I have to go." She said as she walked out of mine and Daphne's room.

_**"That was weird."**_ Said Daphne.

_**"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that, Ally. She's not normally like that."**_

"Oh, it's perfectly fi-"

_**"You don't think she's drinking again, do you?"**_Daphne asked, scared.

_**"Geez, I hope not!"**_

_**"We need to find out what she's up to."**_

_**"Yes!"**_ I turned to Ally and raised my eyebrows. _**"Ally, you in?"**_

"Uh, sorry. But I need to get back to Sonic Boom. Goodness knows what's happened while I was gone." She laughed and then left.

We stealthily followed Regina. She got out her phone and dialed a number.

**"Who do you think that is?"** Asked Daphne.

**"I don't know."** I signed back.

"Angelo? It's happening again." Regina said into the phone.

_Why is she calling Angelo? What's happening again?_ I thought as we listened in on her conversation.

"I can't calm down!"

I assume Daphne was lost, because Regina kept pacing. **"What did she say?"**

**"She said It's happening again and that she can't calm down."**

I continued to listen. "No, Angelo, Angelo. What if they find out? I can't risk the Kennish's hating me more!"

_What the crap is she hiding? Why would my parents hate her more if they found out?_

**"Does it seem like she's drinking?"** Daphne asked.

**"I don't know. Nothing has pointed against it, yet."** I sighed.

"No, I can't talk to you over the phone. Come to the hotel." Regina said, worriedly.

I saw her starting to walk in our direction.** "Go, go, go!"** I signed.

We ran into our room as quick as we could. Regina barged through the door. "Where's Ally?"

**"Uh, she left about 3 minutes ago. Why?"** I answered.

She had a blank stare, "No reason." and then shut the door.

Minutes later, Angelo had come. We went back to spy on them. "What is the big deal?"

"The big deal is tha-" Her sentence had been cut off by my parent's walking into the room. "John, Kathryn. What a lovely surprise."

"What surprise? We're staying in this condo, too." Said mom.

"I just meant that… uh… I didn't think you guys would be home so early."

"Ok." My mom basically questioned. "So, where are the girls? We we're going to go out for dinner."

"Uh, I think they're in their room." Regina pointed to our door.

I looked at Daphne. **"We need to go!"** We rushed back to our room once again.

My mom opened the door. **"Girls, get ready. We going out for dinner."**

**"Ok."** I answered.

* * *

We went to this place called Fancy's and ran into Ally and her parents.

"Hey, Bay!" Ally greeted.

"Hey, Ally!" I hugged her.

"Bay, this is my mom, Penny, and my dad, Lester."

"What a lovely name." Penny told me.

"Thank you. Uh, and this is my family:" I pointed to each one as I said their names. "Kathryn, John, Toby, Nikki, Daphne, Angelo, and R-"

Penny interrupted me. "Regina?!" She gasped with wide eyes.

* * *

**I will update on Wednesday. Love you!**

**Questions for this chapter:**

**-What is Regina hiding?**

**-Why would John and Kathryn hate her if they found out?**

**-How does Penny know Regina?**


	4. The Secret

**Ok, this chapter switches between POVs a lot. So brace yourselves for confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or Switched.**

* * *

Bay's POV

"Penny…" Regina whispered in disbelief.

"Oh, so you two know each o-"

"No!" They both said at the same time.

"But, you both just said each other's na-"

"No we didn't!" They said again.

I looked around, slowly. Everything had become incredibly awkward. "Ok… Well, would you guys care to join us?" I asked Ally and her parents.

"Yeah, that sounds-"

"Awful." Penny quickly said. "We were just leaving. Weren't we, Lester?" She looked at Ally's dad.

"Uhh. Yeah. Sorry guys."

"But, we just got he-"

"C'mon, Ally-Bear." Penny gestured to the door.

Ally sighed. "Well, bye."

"Bye." I sat down. "What the heck was that, Regina?!"

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." She said, slowly.

**_"Oh, c'mon mom. Don't give us that crap. Bay and I know something's up. What is it?!"_** Daphne practically yelled.

Everyone looked at Regina, with questions written all over their faces. Angelo, however, looked at her with concern. He knew what she was hiding.

Regina inhaled and exhaled, deeply. "Ok. Ok, ok, ok. Please, just… Understand." She gulped. "Penny and I know each other because"

* * *

Ally's POV

"We adopted you from them."

My mouth hung open. "What?! I'm adopted?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Regina wanted you to live a normal life, she didn't want you to go on not knowing who your real mother was. You have to understand, she could barely afford to keep one baby, let alone two."

"So, she let _me_ go?"

"No, Ally-Bear." My mom crouched down beside me. "She wanted us to pick the child. It was so hard for her to let one of her babies go."

* * *

Bay's POV

_**"So, did this happen after the switch?"**_ I inquired.

"No. The adoption happened right after I had you two."

_**"Regina."**_My mom sighed. _**"Not only did you keep the switch from us, but you kept the fact that Bay has a twin from us, too."**_

"I know." Regina, who was almost in tears, put her head down. "And I'm sorry."

Kathryn threw her napkin on the table and walked out of Fancies. My dad followed.

Another awkward silence fell.

"Well," Toby cleared his throat. _**"That was fun, but I think Nikki and I will be heading out." **_He grabbed Nikki's hand and then they left.

* * *

Ally's POV

There I was, alone, at Sonic Boom. My elbow was on the counter, my hand was holding my head. I couldn't stop thinking about the lie I've been living.

Austin walked in. "Hey, Als. Why the long face?" He jumped up on counter.

I sighed. "Austin, I'm-" I paused. I just couldn't get the words out.

He tried to guess what I was saying. "You're- You're what? Tired? Sick? Oh gosh. You're not pregnant, are you?!"

"What?! No! No, no, no!"

He sighed with relief. "Oh, thank goodness! Then what is it?"

I looked down, then in his eyes. "I'm adopted."

* * *

**R5AAFan, you were spot on! :) **


	5. Who Am I?

**Hi everyone! I am sooooooo sorry I waited this long to update. I ****do not**** like not having a deadline. I just can't do it. So, you can expect one every Saturday... Not counting this week. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or Switched. All rights go to Disney and ABCFamily.**

* * *

Ally's POV

His eyes grew. "Wha- What do you mean you're adopted?!"

"It means that on December 5th, 1996, Regina Vasquez had twins and Lester and Penny Dawson chose one of them: Me." I threw myself into his arms, tears filling up in my eyes. "Why didn't they tell me?"

His hands glided down my brown hair. "I'm sorry, Als."

For a moment, there was silence.

"So wait. How did you find out? Who's your twin?"

"My parents wanted to go out for dinner tonight. To Fancies. When we got there we ran into Bay. I introduced her to my parents, and then she introduced us to her family. She named off each one. Then she got to Regina, her bio mom, and my mother said her name before Bay did. My mom rushed us out the door and into the car. I asked how she knew Regina, and the truth came out. Bay is my twin."

His mouth hung open.

"Yeah. I know." I walked around the counter and sat on the piano bench. "I don't know who I am anymore. Before tonight, I was Ally Dawson, but now I'm… I'm-"

"You're Ally Dawson." Austin interrupted as he followed my movements. "Sure, you just found out you're adopted. But, you're still the same Ally you were yesterday. You love music, school, cloud watching, and pickles. You're kind, caring, awkward, and beautiful. _You_. Are Ally Dawson."

I blushed a little. _Did he really just call me beautiful?_ I looked up, only to find his eyes totally focused on mine. Something happened. All of a sudden, I had completely forgotten what I just found out.

We leaned in closer to each other. I closed my eyes, expecting to feel his lips press against mine. But then someone barged through Sonic Boom's doors. "Ally!"

I jumped as I looked at the person who just ruined a perfect moment. "Bay, wha- what are you doing he-"

"Are you ok? Because I'm sure as heck not!" She put her hand to her forehead as she paced back and forth.

"Calm down. It's not like you're the one who was adopted." I said, coldly.

"Ally, I can't… I can't take this! I find out when I'm 16 that I was switched with another baby when I was born. And now, a year later, I find out that I was separated at birth with my twin sister! I swear, if Regina is keeping anything else from me, I am gonna-"

"What? You're gonna what? It's not like you can stop seeing her. She's Daphne's mom, too."

Bay sighed. "I knooow. It's just..." She stopped then she looked at Austin.

"Uh, I'll see you later, Ally. Bye Bay." He said as he moved swiftly towards the door.

"As you were saying."

"It's just, I thought Regina was cool. I thought she was an open book. But, next thing you know she'll be telling us that Angelo isn't even our father. And, you know, I've been-" She paused. "Wow."

"What?" I asked, wondering why she stopped her ranting.

"I am so selfish. Here I am, talking about my problems, when I didn't even take into account at how my twin sister feels." She looked at me, genuinely concerned about my situation.

I smiled. "Well, I think my problem is resolved."

"What was it?"

"I thought about how my parents kept this from me for 17 years. My whole life. I had already gone through the 'Who am I' stage when I was 14. And now, once I finally figured out who Ally Dawson was, BAM! They hit you with the 'Oh, you're not really a Dawson. You're not even an american. You're just a weird, out-of-place puerto rican.' and I was hurt." I paused, trying to not cry again. "But, I was just reminded that I am who I've always been. This just makes me even more unique."

Bay smiled as she hugged me. Then she released and held my shoulders. "Who reminded you that?" She gasped. "Are you and blondie like…"

I escaped her grasp. "What?! No! No, no, no!"

She stared at me.

My left hand grabbed my right arm. "I- I don't know. Maybe?" I sighed. "We almost kissed."

"Almost?" Bay crossed her arms.

"Mhm. But then you barged through the doors."

She put her hand to her mouth. "I am so sorry!"

"I-it's fine. No harm done. I don't think it was gonna happen, anyway. But, I do know that he reminded who Ally Dawson was."

* * *

**And there you have it! So, next update will come Saturday the 1st! Love you!**


	6. Emmett?

**Hi my amazing readers! How was your week? Will you be tuning into the game tomorrow? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Switched at Birth or Austin & Ally. All rights go to ABC Family and Disney.**

* * *

Emmett's POV

Travis and I were sitting at home. Not really doing anything. Just sitting. I was in deep thought. I couldn't keep still.

Travis finally noticed. **"Hey, you ok, man?"**

**"Not really."**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"I can't stop thinking about Bay."**

**"It's a bummer she's on vacation. You could've gone over to her house."**

I snapped my fingers.

**"What?"** Asked Travis.

**"I just gotta go to Miami."** I got up to go pack.

Travis followed.** "Dude, that's crazy."**

**"No. What's crazy is not telling her how I feel."**

****Travis breathed as he ran his fingers through his hair.** "Do you even know what hotel they're staying at?"**

I shook my head. **"But I can ask Daphne."** I pulled out my phone.

Me:_ Hey, what hotel are you guys staying at?_

Daphne:_ Uhh, Four Seasons Hotel, 1435 Brickell Ave. Why?_

Me:_ I wanted to surprise Bay._

Daphne: _Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean, she's pretty mad at you._

Me: _I'll never know unless I try._

_****_Daphne: _Well, good luck!_

I then searched for the next flight to Miami.

**"You're really serious about this, aren't you?"** Asked Travis.

**"Yeah."** But then, something came to mind.** "Crap! Mom."**

**"Don't worry. I'll cover for you."**

I stuffed a couple more things in my bag and booked my flight.** "Thanks, man."** I threw the bag over my shoulder and headed for the door.

* * *

Bay's POV

**_"Hey, Daphne. Wanna go to the beach with us?"_** I asked as I frantically looked for my sunscreen.

She hesitated. _**"Uhh, yeah. Yeah, sure."**_

It's weird. It's almost as if she was hiding something.

**_"Just, lemme… Uh, grab my phone."_** She quickly grabbed her phone and ran out of the room. "C'mon!" She yelled.

"Ok." I said to myself.

* * *

"Hey, Ally!" I said when I saw my sister - wow, that's weird to say - and her friends at the beach.

"Hey, Bay! _**Uh, Hey, Daphne!**_"

_**"Nice, you learned sign language."**_

"Well, only**_ a little._** _**I**_ just **_looked up_**a couple of **_signs._**"

_**"You're doing really well!"**_ Daphne encouraged.

"_**Thanks.**_Uh, this is **T-R-I-S-H, D-E-Z,** and **A-U-S-T-I-N**."

**_"Nice to meet you."_** She greeted.

* * *

Daphne's POV

Although I was trying really hard to pay attention to everyone, I couldn't. I kept thinking about Emmett. It's sweet that he wanted to come and surprise Bay, but he is not her favorite person right now. It'll probably make it worse, considering Bay just found out that mom kept yet another secret from her.

I looked at my phone, going through our texts. He said his flight was about to take off an hour ago. That means he's about 2 ½ hours away. I assumed we'll still be here when he arrives, so I texted him.

Me:_ Hey, just letting you know we're at the beach._

Emmett: _Ok. I have like 2 more hours to go._

Me: _:) _

I finally noticed Bay's hand fly in front of my face._** "Earth to Daphne."**_

_**"Oh, uh. Sorry. I was just-"**_

_**"Who were you texting?"**_

I panicked. _**"Wilke."**_

_**"Wilke? Really?"**_

I didn't know what to say. I had to change the subject. _**"Oh, look! Dolphins!"**_Everyone turned their heads and I bolted for the hotel.

* * *

Emmett's POV

The plane finally landed. I rushed out of the airport and headed for their hotel.

* * *

Bay's POV

I couldn't stop laughing. "W-w-wait, wait. You actually broke a board, attempted to break a cinder block, ate insects, and bungee jumped?!"

"Every single thing." Austin replied.

"Hahaha!" I fell over in the sand. Once I had calmed down, I opened my eyes and saw… "No, it can't be." My thoughts came out.

"What, Bay?" Asked Ally.

I paused as I sat up. "Emmett?!"

* * *

**Oooh. What's Bay gonna do?**

**See you next Saturday, and happy 1st! Love you!**


End file.
